


A Happy Beginning

by scarscarchurro



Series: Star Trek; but Gayer [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Can be read on it's own, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Hinted McSpirk, I just wanted to write a somewhat happy ending for Spock Prime, Little to no understanding of the Nexus, M/M, but if you don't mind reading McSpirk you can go ahead and read the series, death mentioned, ya'know because i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: He’d been dying on New Vulcan while his younger self roamed the stars with Jim and Leonard, but he still had no idea of where he was. Of where this place was. Surely there was no actual heaven. God had not even existed on Sha’ka’re.





	A Happy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Again there is some hinted McSpirk, primarily there is just some good old Spock and Jim in this, but if you are not fond of McSpirk I don't know. Just letting you know.

It was unnatural and illogical that something would brush against his face. Like ghosting finger tips, or the very tips of tall grass. 

New Vulcan had no grass. 

So Spock just released a breath and kept his eyes shut. Waiting for what he couldn't exactly remember.

Then it ghosted by again, carried the smell of flowers on a warm breeze, and Spock opened his eyes. The place he was in was blinding, sunny, overly so, and he lifted his hand to shield his eyes. 

Spock blinked slowly the hand he had risen was unwrinkled, tall grass blew all around him, he sat up quickly, his joints no longer hurt like they once had in his aged body, and he blinked fast. None of this made any logical sense. 

Then he remembered. 

He had been dying. 

He’d been dying on New Vulcan while his younger self roamed the stars with Jim and Leonard, but he still had no idea of where he was. 

Of where this place was. 

Surely there was no actual heaven. God had not even existed on Sha’ka’re.

Spock knew of that first hand. 

This could not be heaven. 

So what was this place?

This field of knee high grass that blew in the wind. A field of wildflowers that carried pollen in the air. He stood slowly and stared down at his dressings.

A simple plaid flannel and blue jeans. It was not something he would normally find himself in… but he’d worn it once. 

A very long time ago when he had been the young age of thirty-nine. 

On shore leave with his Captain.

He furrowed his brows and found himself wondering through the field. 

It all looked like it had back then.

Tall blue tipped grasses, taller trees in the distance, back then he’d run off when Jim had kissed him, and the thought made him gently touch his own lips slowly.

He sighed softly and stared across the field with his hands on his hips. 

If this was death it was nice. 

“Spock!” shouted a distant voice. 

Spock blinked and his heart hammered hard against his side. 

He hadn’t heard  _ that _ voice in so long.

“SPOOOOOOCK!” called the voice again.

Spock whipped his head around and swallowed. “ _ Jim _ ,” whispered Spock. 

The smaller figure stood on the far end of the field. “I see you over there,” called Jim with a wave of his arms.

This had been one of the happiest days of his entire life. He swallowed hard and stood still as the figure came running over. 

Jim panted hard and smiled that stupid smile he use to always have. “Mister Spock,” breathed Jim. He was in what he had worn that day ages ago. 

A pair of fitted jeans and a messy button down he had haphazardly thrown on in his search for Spock after their first kiss.

Spock felt wetness against his eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was from the pure happy feeling that ripped through him or sadness of knowing this couldn’t be real.

Spock remembered what he had said those years ago, but instead he pulled Jim in. 

Close and tight. 

Relished in the image of Jim’s blond highlighted hair, his soft frame, and even softer laugh. 

The smaller man made a noise- a noise that had always been strictly Jim. “My Captain, My Jim, My T’hy’la,” muttered Spock, low and with tears sliding down his face. “I have missed you. I have missed you for so many life times.”

Jim’s arms fell to his sides. “He… He didn’t say that,” said Jim, sounding disappointed. 

Spock blinked the tears from his eyes and pulled back. “Pardon?” 

Jim pushed back and waved his arms in the air. “I thought this place was supposed to be pure joy, hell it even made me thirty-six.” 

Spock blinked slowly. “Jim?” 

Jim pointed his finger, then pressed his lips together, and ran that hand through his hair. “That, that he said, a lot,” said Jim with a heavy sigh and then rubbed his mouth. “Should have gone with Bones, at least when he got here there was more of… whatever.” 

“Leonard is here?” asked Spock. Of course… He’d known Jim hadn’t died. This must be… “Jim.” Spock’s face spread out into a grin and he grabbed Jim’s face and kissed him hard. 

Jim made that noise again and Spock didn’t care as he dipped the human and barely pulled apart. 

Spock only stopped when the human slapped at his back and arms. 

“Spock?” asked Jim slowly with parted lips and drawn down eyebrows. His leg in the air as Spock kept a hand at the base of his spine. 

Spock replied with another kiss and a tug at Jim’s leg. 

“SPOCK!” Jim waved his arms again, his voice muffled by the kiss. 

Spock pulled back. 

“How’d you get here?” asked Jim. 

Spock blinked slowly and lowered the human. “I was on New Vulcan-” 

Jim made a face. “New Vulcan?” 

Spock bit his lower lip. 

How could he explain an alternate reality? Well… there had been the Mirror Verse...“A Vulcan colony I helped create after another version of yourself defeated Nero-” 

“Was he hot?” asked Jim with a tilted head. 

Spock sagged and raised one brow. Of course Jim would want to know if he was hot. “Unfairly so,” whispered Spock. 

“Was Bones hot?” asked Jim with a raise of both of his eyebrows. “I bet you were drop dead gorgeous.”

“Why would I drop the dead--nevermind. It was unfair,” said Spock as he rubbed at his temples. “I was dying, I was preparing a memory box for my younger self, I went to sleep and….and I… I don’t remember. I woke up here.” 

Jim furrowed his brows. “Similar to Bones,” said Jim. 

Spock grabbed at Jim once more and gave him a deep kiss, then rested their foreheads together. “I have missed you.” 

Jim smiled a little. “I want to know more about this other me,” said Jim. 

“Of course you would.” Spock shook his head, “You would… be surprised.”

“Perhaps somewhere less open. Somewhere with Bones,” said Jim. 

Spock placed another kiss on his lips and nodded. 

They walked for a while with their hands together. “Your younger self had a record,” said Spock. Deciding he’d start with… one of the more shocking details.

Jim tensed. “Like a police record???” 

Spock nodded and slowly smirked. “Underaged drinking, bar fights, a repeat offender, auto theft.” 

Jim’s face was priceless. Almost disgusted and proud in a way. “Our dad must’ve-” 

Spock frowned. 

Jim frowned in turn. “I don’t like that face.”

“You did not have a father in that reality.” 

Jim’s face sank. “That… that’s terrible… was he?” Jim looked down at himself then up to Spock. “You know.” 

Spock raised his brow. Jim was a child, and he missed this. “Yes, Jim this was the reality where you were a trans man.” 

“Oh good. Universal constants,” said Jim with a big grin and he lead Spock by the hand. “Bones is reliving his disco years.” 

Spock had to mentally prepare himself for their Disco boy? With his open shirts and greying chest hair? His full beard? “Oh no, anything but the beard.”

Jim laughed and Spock… had never been happier to hear that sound. “He is gonna love this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a happy ending so I made one.


End file.
